


Missing You

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Natasha wonders about things between her and Steve.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

                                                                                          

A week had passed since Natasha had seen Steve and after the night he stood her up and they had made up, life had gotten complicated once more. Natasha had been dispatched to Italy on a spy mission that took longer than she would like to admit and Steve was on a mission somewhere keeping America safe or some such thing. They hadn’t even had a chance to text each other, not that Steve liked to text that much. She didn’t like to admit it to herself, but she couldn’t wait to be back in New York so she could see Steve. If only she knew that Steve felt the same way about her it would have made her feel less silly. 

At night in her hotel room in Italy she would sometimes think about the last time she saw him in her apartment. So far away from home, it all seemed like a made up memory, but it felt too real to be just some fantasy. Steve had spent the night at her apartment talking with her. As the night progressed they had moved from her tiny kitchen table to the comfy sofa. What had begun as nervous chatter had progressed to them feeling more comfortable with each other and pretty soon she was sitting on his lap. 

As expected, Steve blushed at Nat’s forward behavior but to her surprise he pressed her closer to him before kissing her. The kiss was soft, warm, and sweet, just like Steve. It had left Natasha wanting more but she had promised herself that she wouldn’t be too pushy with Steve anymore. For the first time in her life she would take things slow with a guy, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t kiss some more. 

They had spent the night lying down on the sofa kissing  and exchanging silly secrets about themselves. Eventually sometime in the early morning, Natasha had cuddled closer to Steve, burying her face against his chest, and they had fallen asleep embracing.

If it hadn’t been for Natasha’s phone chiming with a text message from Bruce, they would have slept all day like this. 

Once up, Natasha brewed some coffee. They sat at the kitchen table once more, where things had begun taking a different tone between them. As they sipped coffee, Steve reached for her hand and Natasha grabbed his. Last night had not gone as expected but they couldn’t be happier about the outcome. 


End file.
